Show me the world
by APHBrussels
Summary: After a serious diagnose Mondo ends up at Hope's Peak, a special hospital that takes care of teenagers in a home-like environment.
1. Prologue

A sigh escapes my lips as I looked out of the window of the taxi we are in.

I never liked being in a vehicle like this. Cars, busses and taxis aren't my preference. Nor has it been for anyone else in our family. We have been bikers as long as the stories I alway hear go.

I would rather have made my way there myself. Feel the wind bow through my hair as I drive by.

But I don't think my brother would allow me to do it.

Normally I wouldn't listen to people who are supposed to boss me around, but since my brother is the only real family that I have left I generally try to listen to him. I know he means well.

"Daiya... I hate this." I muttered just loud enough that my brother would hear it but not loud enough that the driver would be able to pick up on it. Looking weak towards people really isn't my thing.

"I know you do Mondo, but I rahter have you there alive. Besides we wouldn't have been able to go like that since we have your luggage with us." My older spoke up and said like it was the most normal thing ever.

"We both know that there was an option to get my luggage shipped there. Don't act like this was the only way." I huffed as my gaze turned to the passing cars. "You act like I would have died if I got on my bike."

It was a move in hindsight I should not have made. This all is sensative to him and I am pushing stuff I shouldn't be pushing.

"You know...that that could be the truth little brother. It always holds a risk when you get on one and in your condition. It could lead to death...Not only for you but also for someone else." Daiya spoke, sounding hurt. Even if he was trying to hide it, he had been unable to do so.

I hate that I have to agree with that. I hate it that he is right about it. I hate being in this situation.

People say to have faith that the future will be great. It would be controlled. Well the one who has been doing that for me has a very sick sense of humour.

My father was targeted because of mistakes my grandfather made with his gang that. The one that collapsed because my father refused to take over.

My mother was a frail woman ever since his death, when I was about 4. She caught an illness and was to weak to recover from it.

After her death, a few members of my grandfather's gang found Daiya, who was now in charge of taking care of me, and asked to join. Their intention: Having an Owada back in charge.

After a while, when my brother was older he took over and renamed the gang. A sign a different age had started. The Crazy Diamonds quickly became known.

Though he retired from his position early to take care of his wife and daughter, he is still regarded as a great leader that brought them back together.

I took over his position when I was 15. Looked down because they regarded Daiya so highly. I had to prove my worth more than anyone that took the role would have to. In the end it worked, after the insane growth they believed I wasn't only his shadow.

I, Mondo Owada, the most feared gang leader in Japan. Some people even believed that others in different countries feared me, only by hearing my name.

But that soon proved to be shortlived. When I collapsed because I didn't get any oxygen. Laughed at, because they thought it was a joke.

It lead to the reason why I am here in this taxi right now, on our very long way.

"I am sorry okay. I haven't really processes that my death is way close than I want it to be." The last thing I want to do now is upset him. I am still here, he should not be sad yet.

I felt a cough come up and used my handkerchief to make sure I would be able to catch something if it decided to come up.

After a coughing fit that left me gasping for air more than is healthy I looked down at the handkerchief.

In there I saw something I didn't want to see, not again. It reminded me of it.

I just want to forget it and live on oblivious to it. Just live like any 17 year old would like and don't give a fuck about the future, not right now.

But looking down in the cloth in my hands made me face my mortality. Once again reminded that I too could fall victim to its grasp.

Looking down at it made me pick up on the sent of iron that came from it.

In my hands was blood. My very own blood, not someone else's. Mine.

I coughed blood from my lungs, once again. Almost solidifying my faith.

My time on this spinning globe would be cut short, very soon.


	2. The Arrival

The taxi stopped at a rather old building, looking like it would have survived the second world war if we had been in Europe. Even though it looked like the building was extremely old it didn't really look like it would collapse any time soon. It was still a stable building.

I wiped the blood away. Making sure that they would not be able to notice what happened. Preventing that my brother wouldn't be able to see that I coughed up blood again.

My diagnose hit me very hard. I felt weak, very weak when the doctor came into the room with the results. I was happy when I saw them, I wanted to know why I had collapsed like that. For a boss of a very important gang, this was not done.

Yet that happiness was short lived. The very moment that the man laid his eyes on me. I noticed the very look in the man's eyes.

I hate the very look that he gave me. The very pitiful look that he gave me. It told me that the news he was going to bring me was not something that would go over easily. But I assumed that it would only have to result in staying in the hospital longer.

That I would not be going home that day but that I would be just fine within a few days. The damn tube thing that they put against my nose was already annoying me and I did want it gone. But the nurses didn't want to do it. They didn't want to tell me why they did this, no explanation as to why.

The completely ignored me. As if I just was a number, they didn't ask my name or my opinion as to what they were doing to my body. They took over the control but never asked me if I agreed to any of this. I was very aware of everything around me.

'What are you doing to me? What is this thing for?' I asked, rather kindly for someone with my background and my status on the street. One of my members looked very odd at me when I tried this.

'What do you expect from me? It like this chained me to a bed and they do not explain anything to me. I don't know what all of this is for and no one is willing to explain to me. I know I am not the most pleasant patient to be around but still I have the right to know what they are doing.'

And yet the very moment that he walked in, I didn't know anything. I was alone there, lost as to what was happening and what would be happening to me.

Then the diagnoses came, the thing that nearly shattered my world at the time.

 **Terminal stage of lung cancer**

….

The very diagnose was the only thing that I heard from what he said. Everything after that was a blur. I did see his mouth move but I didn't hear anything anymore.

I don't know why I was unable to get all the information that he was telling me. I just didn't. The diagnose was something that hadn't quite reached me.

I asked him to slow down but it didn't seem like there was anything at all coming from my mouth. My voice was mute. I could only watch him talk and ramble on.

When my brother arrived I told him the news. It hit him hard, very hard. And I can understand why it did. I am not heartless. I can believe that losing the person you raised like your own kid, your younger brother. On top of that that we lost our parents at a very early age.

He cried and for the first time since I got the news so did I. I wasn't aware that I didn't let it show, odd because I was told that I would die. I think my job as a gang leader prevented me from crying. Showing emotions isn't really encouraged.

 **I felt like falling into a black hole. My life was going to end, they told me that at maximum I would have 2 years to live. What was I going to do with my life now?**

 **I was about to die…**

 **What point does my life have right now?**

I snapped out of my thoughts when my brother pushed against my arm. Getting my attention once more. A woman had walked up to us, smiling kindly. I didn't like her. She knew why I was here, all to well and she tried to play it off like my death was the least of my worry.

"Mondo Owada, right? It is very nice to meet you." Her kindness made me feel sick, more than I was already. But I decided to not start with being an asshole right away. Even if I didn't like them I would have to live there. Making my life a living hell right away wouldn't be the smartest move for me to make.

"Yeah, I guess that is me. Nice to meet ya too madame." I spoke with a light shrug. I was never really the person for this kind of stuff.

The woman with blonde hair nodded and started talking to my older brother. Completely ignoring me. I didn't really mind them forgetting that I was there. I wanted to do the same. Looking around to keep myself busy until the two finished their talk.

I noticed a boy, I assume around my age, on a bench with a book on his lap. Clearly enjoying being in the sun. It was a nice sight to see till I noticed something. Something that made me worried. Not that I wished to admit it.

It looked like he was blacking out several time, he didn't move to a next page. Rereading the same page over and over again. Also notice the pale looking skin and the glazy stare at the pages in front of him.

I removed myself from the talking group and made my way over to the boy. "Yo? Dude are you okay?" I tried not to show that I was concerned about the guy's wellbeing. It look him a while to pick up that I was there.

He got up from the bench and bowed slightly. "Oh I apologize that you got worried about me. I am fine, thank you for worrying." He spoke, louder than normal people would. He was noticeably smaller than me.

Not only that he was noticeably more frail than I am. He looked like he hadn't been outside in what seemed to be years. He was that pale, making his crimson red eyes stand out even more than they already did.

"You don't really look fine." It was supposed to be only a thought but it had slipped past without me wanting to say it. He was here, that alone proves that the guy is far from fine.

I guess the guy would have been startled by my rudeness if he didn't collapse before he would have been able to bring out another word.

He was barely able to prevent him from hitting the ground. But that was the only worry I would be able to get rid of.

 _I didn't know what to do right now. I don't know him, I haven't even got his name let alone his diagnosis. I don't know what I should do know to help him.. the only thing I could do was wait with the worry that I might have a corpse in my hands soon._

 _This is not how I imagined my stay here would begin._

 **Far from that, it wasn't as dead as I felt right now, there somehow was a spark of hope for life even if it was a fragile hope.**


End file.
